


Body Heat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs help getting warm. Written for CLFF9, challenge - body temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

## Body Heat

by Kitkat

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

Title: Body Heat  
Author: Kitkat  
Author Email: kitkat3979@yahoo.com.au  
Category: AU, first time, romance  
Spoilers For: Minor for Season 2  
Rating: NC/17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: Clark needs help getting warm. Written for CLFF9, the challenge given was body temperature, but I also played with heat vision and freeze breath. 

Author's note: Huge thanks to my betas Indian_skimmer and lemonbella. They saved this from being truly awful. In gratitude I dedicate the wet!Clark in this fic to IndianSkimmer, and Lex's hipbones to lemonbella. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

* * *

The storm hit without warning, and it snowed heavily through the night. Clark awoke to see a thick blanket of white covering the ground beneath his window, and frost painting the windowpanes. Dragging himself out of the warm confines of his bed, he made his way into the bathroom and stumbled into the shower, leaving his sweat pants and tee shirt bundled on the floor. 

Clark soaped himself, and washed his hair hastily before standing under the warm caressing flow, tipping his head back to allow the water to run over his face. He ran one hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple gently, before running it down his firm stomach towards his groin. His mother's voice startled him out of his reverie. 

"Clark, breakfast is almost ready. Make sure you leave enough hot water for your father." 

"I'll be down in a minute Mom," he yelled back. 

With his mood firmly broken, he turned off the shower and roughly dried himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist he scooped up his dirty clothes and walked back to his room. He dropped the clothes in the hamper and pulled on a fresh pair of tight grey Jockey shorts out of his drawer. He had bought them after reading, in one of the magazines Chloe kept hidden in her desk in the Torch office, that they were voted the sexiest underwear for men to wear. After seeing a couple of Calvin Klein ads, featuring very well built models, in the same magazine, Clark was forced to agree. When he'd almost set said magazine on fire, he had made his excuses to Chloe and left, blushing furiously. Unfortunately, the lingerie feature had not provoked the same reaction, and this had cemented Clark's long held suspicions about his sexuality. Of course, he had yet to work up the courage to tell anyone else about his discovery. 

He grabbed the comfortably worn pair of jeans hanging over the back of his chair, and pulled on a form-fitting navy blue sweater. After running the towel over his dripping hair a few times he combed it through and flattened it with his fingers. 

"Clark, breakfast is on the table. Hurry up or you'll be late." 

"I'm coming now Mom," he yelled, as he made his way downstairs. 

Martha was putting his waffles out on the table, along with the raspberry jelly and peach preserves. She was humming along to the local easy listening station playing on the radio in the corner of the kitchen. He leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and pulled the milk jug from the fridge to put on the table. 

"Morning Mom," he said with a smile. 

"Good morning, Clark. I hope you're getting yourself a glass for that milk." 

"Of course," Clark replied with a cheeky grin as he fetched a glass from the cupboard. "Where's Dad." 

"He's just out feeding the cattle." 

"Does he need any help?" 

"He said to tell you not to worry about it. There's not very much that he can do around here today with this weather. He'll have to take it easy, whether he likes it or not." 

Clark sat down and tucked into his waffles, grinning at his mother as she continued to hum while she set the rest of the food out on the table. When the song finished, Clark listened to the radio, hoping for a weather report. 

<i>"Good morning Smallville. I've just received word that the Smallville Grade School, Junior High, and High School will be closed today due to the snow. That's right kids, it's a snow day. The LuthorCorp plant number three, and the Holstein Mill will also be closed for the day. Businesses in Main Street will operate as normal." </i>

Clark smiled to himself through a mouthful of waffles at the news report. He had the day off school! And to make things even better, Lex had closed the plant and would be home for the day. 

After breakfast Clark did the dishes and cleared the driveway for his father. He worked at super-speed, wanting to free up the rest of his day by getting his chores done quickly. When he went back into the house his Dad was in the shower, and Martha was sewing, fixing the rips in one of her husband's work shirts. 

"Mom, I'm going over to see Lex. I'll see you tonight." Clark quickly made his way out of the house, pulling a light cord jacket on over his sweater. He wanted to leave before his father could come downstairs and refuse to let him go. Once out of sight of the house, Clark slowed down to enjoy the fresh cold air, and the feeling of freedom given by the unexpected reprieve from school. 

Clark ran through the snow, exhilarated by the frosty air rushing against his face, and enjoying the sensation of the cold flakes kissing his cheeks and mouth. He was enjoying himself too much to rush, and kept his speed down to that of the average Olympic sprinter. He hated rain, and truly detested the overcast grey days of winter, but he loved the snow. It made the world seem so fresh and bright, the little sunlight that made it through the clouds reflecting off the packed snow in the fields. 

Lex was certain to be working when Clark arrived, but he hoped that a diversion wouldn't be too unwelcome. Lex always worked too hard, and it would do him good to enjoy himself for a day. The time they spent together recently had been enhanced with Clark's increasing awareness of Lex's presence. 

It was becoming clear to Clark that his relationship with Lex was unlike any of his other friendships. He certainly never caught Pete flirting with him, or checking him out. Likewise, he never deliberately stood in Pete's personal space, or leant in for a whiff of aftershave. This seemed to be reserved for Lex alone. If Clark was honest with himself, his strong desire for Lex was a far bigger clue about his sexuality than any Calvin Klein model. This thought brought him to a halt, imagining Lex wearing nothing but CK boxer briefs, sprawled on a couch and photographed in black and white. 

He hoped that one day, he would be able to see Lex like that, but he was unsure what exactly he needed to do to achieve that particular objective. 

As Clark neared Lex's estate he slowed down to a walk. Playfully, he used his heat vision to engrave his initials, then Lex's, in the snow banked along the side of the road. He lay down to obliterate it with a snow angel. Getting to his feet once more and brushing snow out of his hair, he dawdled along the road, enjoying the cold bite of the air. He was sure the temperature was still dropping. 

When he reached the gates he entered the pass code that Lex had insisted upon assigning him. When the gates remained stubbornly closed after the second attempt, Clark looked them over and realized the locking mechanism had frozen over. After quickly scanning the area Clark used his heat vision to melt the ice and slipped inside once the gates opened. He was surprised to notice that his hands were becoming cold; he hadn't bothered with a hat or gloves, as he didn't usually need them. Deciding to warm them up he paused, and focused his heat vision on his hands. Although his hands became warmer, Clark was surprised to find that the rest of him was starting to feel even colder. He was even shivering slightly. He hurried towards the manor, now looking forward to the comforting warmth he would find inside. 

Clark entered his code again at the main door and let himself inside. Clark found it funny that it hadn't occurred to him to be shy about letting himself in until Lex had given him the codes. In Smallville everyone tended to use the backdoor and doors were usually unlocked. It simply hadn't occurred to Clark that this wasn't usual behaviour for those raised in the city. 

Once in the entrance hall Clark took a moment to appreciate the warmth before making his way up to Lex's study. As expected, Lex was at his desk, scowling at something on his laptop. 

"I'll be with you in one moment, Clark," he said without looking up. 

Clark quietly made his way over to the couch and slid down into one corner, still shivering slightly. He took advantage of Lex's distraction to admire the way his dove grey sweater clung to his shoulders and chest. He knew the feel of those muscles from the numerous rescues, but still longed to touch them in a more intimate way. 

Lex looked up, smirking when he caught Clark's gaze. After looking him over, the smirk was replaced with an expression of concern. 

"Clark, are you feeling alright? You don't look well." 

"I'm fine Lex, just a little cold. I'll warm up soon enough." 

Lex crossed the room and, after hesitating for a moment, brushed his hand across Clark's forehead. Clark allowed himself to lean into the warm gentle touch momentarily. 

"Clark you're freezing. Are you ill? What on earth possessed you to come out in this weather if you're sick?" Lex asked, obviously worried. Without giving Clark time to answer he crossed back to the phone on his desk and dialled the extension for the kitchen. "Maria, please bring up hot chocolate for two immediately." He said before hanging up the phone and coming to sit beside Clark. 

"I'm fine really Lex. I obviously didn't wear a warm enough jacket. Hot chocolate sounds good though." Clark said, trying to keep his voice calm so Lex would stop worrying, despite the chattering of his teeth. 

"You are obviously not fine. You're shivering, and your jacket is soaking wet. Is that all you wore out in this weather?" 

"Um... Yeah. I guess I didn't really think about it before I left. I was just excited to have the day off school." Clark said evasively, before shivering again. He was beginning to feel concerned by his body's unexpected response to the cold. 

"At least take your jacket off. I'll have Maria dry it for you, and find you a blanket in the meantime." Lex then watched Clark until he followed orders and removed his jacket. 

Clark was saved from further interrogation by Maria entering with a tray. On it sat two black mugs, along with a steaming pot of hot chocolate and bowls bearing sugar and marshmallows. She set the tray down and began to pour before being interrupted. 

"I'll take care of that, thank you Maria. Please bring a blanket down for Clark, and take his jacket to be dried." 

"Yes, Mr Luthor." Maria replied politely, before leaving the room. 

Lex poured out the hot chocolate, putting one scoop of sugar and two marshmallows in each mug, the way both he and Clark liked it. Clark had spent enough time with Lex both at the Talon, and the manor, for them to know each other's preferences, but it still gave Clark a thrill to know. 

Clark repressed a grin at the thought of Lex Luthor waiting on him as he accepted the mug and cradled it in his hands, glad of the warmth. Lex continued to watch him with concern as Maria came back in and quietly draped a thick blanket around his shoulders, before making her way out once again. 

Out of habit, not necessity, Clark blew gently on the liquid as he raised the mug to his mouth and was astounded as his previously steaming beverage froze into a block of ice. This caused the mug to crack, and the side without the handle to fall away, landing in his lap. He picked up the broken half and quickly placed both pieces on the tray. 

Fighting the conflicting urges to flee or laugh, Clark raised his eyes to where Lex was sitting. Lex met his gaze and lifted one eyebrow, as if daring Clark to explain it away. Funnily enough, Clark was starting to feel much warmer, despite the clammy fear of discovery. 

"What the hell does Maria put in her hot chocolate?" Clark said with a wry grin. 

"Clark, you can't seriously expect me to believe that this phenomenon was caused by your drink?" 

"Um, I guess not." 

"Are you going to explain?" Lex's voice was becoming strained, and he looked resigned to the fact that Clark was, once again, about to lie blatantly. 

"I don't know what just happened, Lex." He continued quickly when it looked like Lex was going to interrupt. "Honestly, that's never happened before. I was just feeling so cold." 

"Yet you don't seem overly surprised about the matter." 

"Neither do you, Lex. You don't look surprised at all. Kinda pissed off at me maybe, but not surprised." 

"I've seen you do stranger things than this Clark. I just never thought you would acknowledge them." 

"Well it's sort of difficult to ignore it when I just turned my hot chocolate into a popsicle. I can't really write that off as adrenaline can I?" Clark shot a self-deprecating smile in Lex's direction. 

"I'm surprised you're not trying anyway, Clark." Lex said with a small smile that eased the tension in Clark's stomach. Lex wasn't pressing, wasn't pushing for the answers that Clark couldn't give, and perversely, that made Clark want to push the issue himself. Perhaps this would be the moment when they could change their friendship, take it closer to the experiences Clark had in his dreams most nights. 

"What exactly did you mean when you said you'd seen me doing stranger things, Lex?" 

"Let's see. The first time I ever saw you, you were bouncing off the hood of my Porsche at 60 miles an hour. Then the evidence suggests that you managed to pull the roof off and drag me out." Lex paused, waiting for the usual denial. When Clark just looked at him, he continued. "I've seen you beat a helicopter to Metropolis, and get inside LuthorCorp when it was surrounded by police. Coincidentally there was also a man-sized hole in one of the windows on the side of the building that faced the Daily Planet. You pulled two men up onto a catwalk when you were obviously ill. You've saved my life without explanation on multiple occasions, for which I am grateful. Do I need to continue?" 

"No, I guess not. What do you want me to say here, Lex?" Clark was nervous, but the truth was, he didn't want to lie to Lex anymore. 

"Ideally, I would like an explanation. If not, then I'd at least like you to acknowledge that something unusual has happened here. I won't press for the truth, but please don't lie to me anymore." 

"It's a long story, Lex." Clark paused and took a deep breath, trying to decide how much to reveal, before continuing in a rush of breath. "Everything you've just said is the truth. I'm fast, and strong. Plus now it looks like I can freeze stuff. I can also see through things, and I can start fires with my eyes. I don't really know how to tell you the rest, but you did hit me with your car. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was sort of conditioned not to say anything to anyone, but I hated lying to you." 

"Meteor enhanced human, or alien?" Lex asked simply. 

"Huh? Lex, how did you..." Clark was confused again. He had expected his confession to be a shock to Lex. Instead, Lex had accepted it calmly, and even guessed the truth about Clark's origins. 

"You didn't answer the question Clark." 

"Um, alien. How did you know?" 

"Well a combination of the caves, the octagonal disk, and Professor Walden's ramblings made that the most likely explanation." 

"So you already knew about me. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was hoping you would tell me yourself one day, now you have." Lex said, his face breaking into a warm grin. "How are you feeling now? Are you warmer?" Lex reached out once again to touch Clark's forehead, stroking gently. "You still feel very cold. Do you know what your normal temperature is?" 

Clark had to force himself to concentrate on answering the question, rather than crawling into Lex's lap and purring. The hand stroking his forehead and smoothing back his hair was distracting. He couldn't resist shifting closer to Lex, bringing their legs into close enough proximity that he could feel Lex's warmth against his thigh. 

"Mom said I'm usually slightly warmer than humans, but when the heat vision thing first kicked in I was really, really warm. Maybe it's the same thing now." 

"Perhaps," Lex concluded after a pause. "Of course, it could be a simple matter of thermodynamics. Energy can't be created or destroyed. Perhaps your body uses heat vision as a way of throwing off excess body heat, and this new ability is a response to the cold. It's certainly a more effective means of homeostasis than shivering and sweating are. It's unusual however, that it would be voluntarily controlled. Perhaps you should try to do it again. You may be able to warm yourself up." 

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. You might want to move out of the way though. I wouldn't want to accidentally blow on you." 

When Lex cleared his throat and removed his hand, Clark realised exactly what he had just said and blushed deeply. He was about to correct himself, but realised that would embarrass him further, so he simply waited for Lex to sit back out of the way, and then breathed out slowly through his mouth. 

When nothing appeared to happen, Clark tried again. "It's not working, Lex." He complained. "Nothing's happening." 

"Well, how did you learn to control your heat vision?" 

When Clark looked down and blushed deeply, Lex continued, "Clark? If you know how you did that perhaps you can use the same means here." 

"I don't think that would work, Lex. I, um, when my heat vision first started it was kind of when I was thinking about sex. I wasn't thinking about sex just then, I was just cooling down my drink." 

"So, thinking about sex makes your eyes burn, that must be inconvenient for a sixteen year old." 

"Well, only at first," Clark said, still blushing. "Once I learnt how to do it, I didn't need to do that anymore. The world is pretty much safe from my hormones again." 

"Pretty much?" Lex asked, smirking. 

"Well a couple of pages of one of Chloe's magazines got a little scorched a couple of months back." 

"Oh, really? What pages were those then? The lingerie ads perhaps." 

"No actually, it was an ad for Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The model was pretty hot." Clark replied with a blush. Although really, after confessing to being an alien, coming out as gay to Lex wasn't particularly traumatic. Especially since Lex had been flirting with him since it had occurred to him to notice. Lex just smiled widely at the confession, looking surprised, but definitely pleased. 

"Well, perhaps you need to do the same thing here. Take my drink, and focus on cooling it down, just like you did with yours." Lex handed over his cup. 

Clark took a deep breath in, and slowly blew on the surface of the hot chocolate. Once again, he was left holding a frozen drink in a broken mug. 

Lex once again touched his hand to Clark's face, almost reverently stroking over his cheekbone, down to his mouth. Clark moved even closer to Lex, allowing their knees to come into contact. He closed his eyes as Lex's fingers swept over his lips, then back up to his forehead. Lex didn't seem to even need the pretence of temperature to touch him this time. 

"That's good, Clark. You seem to be warming up. Do you need me to call down for more chocolate, or do you think you can manage without the props now?" Lex's tone belied his calm words, and Clark was gratified that he wasn't the only one affected by the touch. He wanted Lex to touch more than his face, and he wanted to be allowed to return the favour, but he was completely out of his league now, and Lex had asked him a question. 

"I'll give it a shot," Clark replied, before concentrating on the cold he still felt inside him and exhaling slowly. Lex's hand on his face still felt scalding hot, but Clark wasn't sure if that was a reliable indicator of temperature anymore. He had a feeling that Lex's touch would be branding, even if he had a fever. 

"It seems to be working, Clark. You're warming up." Lex's tone was husky, and Clark's mind immediately went wandering, thinking about the other occasions Lex's voice would be roughened. Clark wanted to be the one to make Lex sound like that. He wanted to know just how Lex would sound when he rubbed up against him. What noises Lex would make when he ran his mouth over his muscled torso. 

"Clark, what just happened? You just got really warm. Did you do that on purpose?" 

"Not really, no. My um, my mind just drifted a little." 

"And that was enough to warm you up?" 

"Yeah." 

Noticing Clark's blush, Lex probed in a teasing tone. "What were you thinking about Clark?" 

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it." 

"I think it's important that we explore this. Obviously, whatever it was warmed you up. As that is our goal, I think you should do it again." 

At this direction from Lex, Clark couldn't help laughing. It seemed hilarious that Lex was instructing him to think about touching him. 

"What's so funny, Clark?" Lex asked with a smirk. 

"Nothing, Lex. I just don't think you would be telling me to do it again if you knew what I was thinking about the first time." 

"Well, why don't you tell me, then you can find out if you were right. Somehow I doubt it. Although I'd prefer not to hear you expound on the delights of the lovely Miss Lang." 

Blushing furiously, Clark decided he might as well tell Lex exactly what was on his mind. The rest of his news had been accepted easily, and perhaps it was time to stop hiding. 

"I wasn't thinking about Lana, Lex. I was thinking about you. I didn't think if you knew that, you would be telling me to do it again." 

"What exactly were you thinking Clark? I really can't give you my opinion until I know all the details." 

"I think you can probably guess Lex. I already told you what activated my heat vision. It's the same thing, only it's about you now." 

"And you thought I would object to this? Clark, I told you I would do anything for a friend. If that means I'm utilised in a few daydreams to save you from hypothermia, then so be it. Although, you know there is a much faster way to warm someone up..." Lex trailed off teasingly. 

Clark was relieved that Lex didn't seem to be offended. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with Clark's response. "And what way would that be, Lex?" 

"Sharing body heat, of course. However, that may not be necessary. You seem to have warmed up quite sufficiently." 

"I don't know, Lex. I still feel pretty cold. Maybe we should just make sure." Clark reached up and gently grasped Lex's wrist, moving the hand down the side of his face to his mouth. He gently kissed the fingertips, watching Lex for a response. When Lex simply continued to look at him, he sucked the tip of one finger into his mouth, and gently swirled his tongue around it. 

Lex pulled his finger out of Clark's mouth, and traced it over his cheekbone, before dropping it to the nape of Clark's neck, and running his fingers through the curls there. Clark watched as Lex met his eyes, before his heavy gaze dropped down to Clark's mouth. When Lex's eyelids dropped, Clark leaned forward, and kissed his best friend softly. The warm gentle pressure of Lex's mouth on his was amazing, and he let his tongue come out to gently sweep over the parting of Lex's mouth. After a moment, Lex pulled back looking stunned, but happy. 

"Are you sure about this Clark?" 

"Yeah, I am. Besides, you can't back out now. You promised to help get me warm." 

Lex smirked at that, and instead of replying, he leant in for another kiss. Clark moaned at the feeling of Lex sucking on his lower lip gently, and Lex swept his tongue into Clark's mouth to gently stroke against Clark's own. As the kiss intensified, Clark leaned back to lay across the couch, pulling Lex with him, until Lex's weight pressed him down into the cushions. One of Lex's thighs pressed between Clark's own, putting firm pressure on his erection, and Clark could feel a hard heat pressing into his hip. He turned his head slightly and kissed Lex's throat, running his tongue around Lex's Adam's apple and biting down gently at the resulting groan. 

"You know Clark, in the first aid manuals, hypothermia is treated by removing clothing and sharing body heat under a blanket." Lex said, his voice satisfyingly hoarse. 

"Well, we really should do this properly, and look, we happen to have a blanket handy." Clark pulled Lex's sweater up around his chest, and Lex pulled back slightly to remove it. Clark took advantage of this to remove his own sweater quickly, and then ran his hands over Lex's shoulders and chest, down to the waistband of his pants. 

"Lex?" Clark asked, running the tip of his index finger around the clasp holding Lex's pants closed. 

"Yeah, God Clark... Anything you want." 

Clark unclasped Lex's pants and lowered the zip. Stroking inside he was elated by the feel of Lex's hard cock pushing against the damp silk of his boxers. 

"God Clark, that feels good." Lex said shakily while undoing Clark's jeans and pushing them off his hips. 

Lex stood up, and Clark immediately missed the heat and weight of his body. Lex simply pushed his pants and boxers down, pushing off his shoes and sock at the same time until he was standing there naked. The sleek beauty of Lex's bare form stilled the protest Clark was about to make. Instead he looked first at Lex's eyes, before trailing his gaze down his sternum and belly, over the hipbones that Clark longed to run his tongue over. Finally he fixed his gaze on Lex's long, straight cock, firmly jutting out from Lex's pale gorgeous body. Clark couldn't believe that this was all for him. That he would be allowed to touch something so elegant and so sexy. 

"God Lex, you're so hot. I want to touch you." 

"In a minute you can, Clark." Lex replied before kneeling down beside the couch and Clark's boots, pulling them and his socks off his feet. Clark's jeans soon followed, and Clark lay there, dressed only in his Jockey shorts. 

He could feel Lex's eyes pinning him in place like a weight as Lex's gaze devoured Clark's nearly naked form. Clark felt like the model in Chloe's scorched magazine. 

"They're new. Last time I saw your underwear it was blue cotton boxers. Did the Calvin Klein ad have something to do with the change?" 

"Yeah, plus one of Chloe's magazines said they were sexy." 

"I have to agree, Clark. They look fucking hot on you. You'd look even hotter without them of course." Lex paused and seemed to think for a moment. "Are you sure you want this?" 

Clark simply nodded and held his arms out to the side. "I'm cold Lex." He said as plaintively as he could with a prominent erection and a smile on his face. 

"How remiss of me. I think I can do something about that." 

Lex hooked his fingers in the waistband of Clark's briefs and gently drew them down his legs and off. Before Clark had a chance to feel to self conscious, Lex was back in his arms, pressed skin to skin along his whole length. Lex pulled the blanket back over them both, leaving them cocooned in warmth. 

"You are so beautiful, Clark. I've wanted you like this for so long." 

"I know Lex, I've wanted you too." 

Clark leaned his head up slightly and kissed Lex, almost overwhelmed with the warmth and skin pressed up against him, and the erection brushing against his. As the kiss grew more passionate, Clark couldn't resist rocking his hips up against Lex's. The brush of Lex's cock made him gasp. 

"Sorry Lex, can't help it. Feels so good." 

"That's fine Clark," Lex replied while rocking back down against Clark. "Friction is important when you're getting warm." 

Lex dropped his left hand down to Clark's hip while he slipped the fingers of his right hand through Clark's hair. As he kissed Clark's collarbone and bit the junction of neck and shoulder, his hand coaxed Clark into rocking up against him rhythmically. The motion of their bodies matched, and the friction of driving up against Lex's cock and belly was driving Clark closer to his orgasm. 

Clark allowed his own hands to explore Lex's body, running over the damp skin of his back and arms, allowing them to come to rest on Lex's ass and squeezing gently in response to each thrust. 

When Lex pulled Clark's hair, forcing his face up into a hard, possessive kiss, Clark couldn't hold back anymore. Losing all rhythm and gasping into the kiss, Clark shuddered and felt himself coming, spreading warmth and wetness between their rocking bodies. 

"God Clark, you're so fucking beautiful." Lex gasped, pulling back and watching Clark's face as he rode out his orgasm. 

Clark opened his eyes at that, meeting Lex's blue gaze. He continued to watch Lex's face as Lex thrust against his now softening cock, slipping through the slick heat of Clark's come that joined them. Clark's hands continued to rock Lex against him, wanting Lex to feel the same way he did. 

"Oh, Christ. Clark." Lex exclaimed, his face becoming a mask of concentration as he starting shaking in Clark's arms. He maintained eye contact with Clark, looking intently at him as his cock pulsed between them, and his come mixed with Clark's on their stomachs. 

Lex leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Clark's mouth, his tongue gently stroking against Clark's own. Lex then pulled back from the kiss and collapsed onto Clark's chest, burying his face in Clark's neck. Clark allowed his arms to wrap around Lex, holding him tight. 

After staying tucked in Clark's embrace for several minutes Lex looked up with a gentle smile on his face. 

"So Clark, are you warm enough now?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah, I think so. For now at least." Clark answered, before pulling Lex back down to his chest and kissing his temple tenderly. 

"Well I guess I'd better stick around then. Just to make sure." Lex mumbled sleepily, rearranging himself so he was laying half on Clark, half on the couch. 

"Yeah," Clark agreed. He had no intention of letting Lex go again. 


End file.
